Unlucky In Love
by Teesh210
Summary: The following is a transcript of the Witching Hour's interview with Miss Lucy Weasley recorded on the 15th of July, 2033. - Lucy tells all about her lovelife. Rated T, just in case.
1. Introductions

**AN: Hi, Teesh210 back for another story. Originally I was only going to write this as a oneshot, but it will be a multi chapter. It'll take a good month or so to get all the chapters out because I'm quite busy these days, there'll only be 6-7 chapters. Disclaimed: I don't own anything by JK Rowling. All OCs are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>The following is a transcript of the Witching Hour's interview with Miss Lucy Weasley recorded on the 15<em>_th__ of July, 2033._

"Good Morning Witches and Wizards. I'm Maya Jordan and it's time for the Witching Hour on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Joining me for the hour is the new Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, Lucy Weasley. Welcome to the show Lucy."

"Thank you for having me, Maya. It's lovely to be here."

"Now Lucy, you've been a Chaser on the team for the past three years, why the change to Seeker?"

"Well, at my time at Hogwarts I was the Gryffindor Seeker. When I tried out for the Harpies during my seventh year it was for the position of Seeker and I was put on the reserve team. When an opportunity came up to actually play I took it, even if it was the position of Chaser. Now that the fantastic Gwen Harper has retired I was determined to get that Seeker position I dreamed of and now I have it."

"And from my sources I hear you have a new fiancé to help you celebrate."

Lucy laughs. "I don't know if you'd exactly call him new as we've been together for three years, but yes my boyfriend has proposed to me recently."

"Well, myself and the British wizarding population are very happy to hear that. As for some years you were described as 'Unlucky in Love'."

Lucy sighs. "Yes I remember quite clearly. Only I wasn't ever unlucky in love. I've always been quite satisfied with my love life."

"It sounds like you would like to set the record straight."

"Yes, it's something I've been wanting to set straight for quite a while."

"Very well. After the break Lucy Weasley sets the record straight on her love life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always nice.<strong>


	2. Theo Longbottom

**AN: Chapter 2, in which Lucy starts to tell us about her lovelife. Also I don't own anything by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Before the break I was talking to Lucy Weasley about her new position as Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies and her recent engagement. Now Lucy wants to get rid of the misconceptions about her love life. Should we begin with Mark McLaggen, or go right back to the start; back to Hogwarts?"<p>

"Let's begin with Hogwarts, Maya."

"Before we begin, I do need to check if the men you'll be talking about know about this interview."

"Yes, Maya, I've contacted all of them. Everyone I'll be referring to has given me permission to use their names. So without further ado I'll talk first about Theo Longbottom. Most people will know Theo as my Cousin Lily's husband, who has just had their first child. Theo's always been in love with Lily, ever since first year and in our third year Theo thought that if got a girlfriend he might be able to make Lily notice him and get jealous."

"And that's where you came in?"

"Yes, we had a very large group of friends and Theo asked me, as Lily's cousin, to date him, because, as opposed to other female friends, I'd probably be the one to make her jealous. I only agreed because at the age of fourteen I wanted to help my friend out. Theo and I knew we had no feelings for each other; we only ever held hands. It was a sham relationship. Only it didn't work. After about three months Lily didn't seem jealous or worry about us at all. In fact she started dating our friend Patrick Finnigan, which made me very jealous actually. So, Theo and I decided we would end things because there was no point in continuing it."

"It sounds like you were trying to be a good friend, but things just didn't work out the way you planned."

"No they didn't, but it turns out that Lily was very jealous of our dating, but she kept it well hidden. She and Theo were such good friends that she just wanted to be happy for him, even if it meant seeing him with her cousin. It took Theo years before he got up the courage to ask Lily out, but he did finally do it."

"So I think that brings us to Patrick Finnigan, who you mentioned before, but before we get to him, we'll listen to a classic by Celestina Warbeck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to read the moment where Theo Longbottom finally gets his courage up to ask Lily out, go and read chapter 10 of my fic Count On Me.<strong>


	3. Patrick Finnigan

**AN: A bit of a longer chapter this time to make up for not updating for almost 2 weeks. Although not having a computer doesn't help that. As always I don't own anything by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"And that was Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love by Celestina Warbeck. You're listening to The Witching Hour on the Wizarding Wireless Network. I'm Maya Jordan and I'm joined with Lucy Weasley, who before the song was telling me about her sham relationship with Theo Longbottom in her third year of Hogwarts. You dated another of your friends at Hogwarts didn't you?"<p>

"Yes, I dated Patrick Finnigan from fourth to sixth year. It turned out that he and Lily had a sham relationship as well. It was completely his idea, but it suited Lily very well at the time. We started dating not long after he and Lily split up."

Maya laughs. "So as soon as Patrick was available you went after him?"

"Yes. Lily let me know as soon as they broke up that it wasn't a real relationship. I, of course, told her in return that my relationship with Theo hadn't been real either. Although to save Theo a bit of dignity I told Lily it was my idea to make Patrick jealous, which was a part truth. So, yes, I didn't waste much time in letting Patrick know how I felt."

"How would you describe your relationship with Patrick?"

"A first relationship."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well even though technically, Theo was my first boyfriend, Patrick was my real first boyfriend. It was the makings of that first romance. You think you're completely and utterly in love with the person, but slowly it cracks and it fades away. I'm not saying that people can't eventually marry the only person they've ever dated, I mean my cousin Louis is currently engaged to the only girl he's ever been with, but those two were made for each other. I just think that for most people there's that first relationship where at first everything seems perfect, but eventually feelings fade and you realise you were better off as friends."

"Did that happen with you and Patrick?"

"Yes, it happened slowly, we did date for almost three years. We shared all our important firsts. First kiss. Loss of virginity. But by the time exams were looming on us in sixth year we both felt that we were better as friends, we'd started arguing a lot and both of us wanted to return to a point in our relationship where we weren't arguing. We both knew that friendship was that point."

"And are you two still friends?"

"Yes, very good friends still. In fact I was a bridesmaid at his wedding to Josie Wood last month."

"Well that's always good to hear. So after Patrick there was Nathan Young I believe?"

"Ah yes, the not so legal relationship I had."

"But, before we delve into that relationship, let's hear a message from our sponsor Skele-gro. Bone regenerator. Bona-fide results every time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be nice. :)<strong>


	4. Nathan Young

**AN: Another chapter out in the space of a few hours, what is this? Actually I've had this story in my head for quite a while and therefore writing it isn't as difficult as other fics I have in the pipeline. Also I don't own anything by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Before the break, new Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, Lucy Weasley, told us all about her first proper relationship with Patrick Finnigan. And now we get into a bit of murky territory with Nathan Young. Tell me Lucy, who was Nathan Young?"<p>

"Well, Maya, at the end of my sixth year Madam Hooch, Quidditch umpire and flying teacher at Hogwarts retired, Headmaster Flitwick had to try and find a replacement, while he did find a replacement in Magda Davies, who still teaches there I believe, she only agreed to take the position as long as she could start the following year as she was getting married and expecting a baby so that's where Nathan Young came in. Nathan had been a Chaser on the Kenmare Kestrels team, but due to an injury had to sit a season out, so he agreed to fill Magda's post for the year."

"So how did you come to end up in a relationship with Nathan?"

"Nathan was relatively young, a few years out of Hogwarts; he was an excellent flyer and quite good looking so naturally I, and most of the girls at Hogwarts, became attracted to him. However it was he who approached me. We needed to interact with each other quite frequently as I was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. At first we just became friends, we talked about everything. He even managed to get the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies to watch one of our games to see me play. But he was always fair with his umpiring, never favoured Gryffindor. Then after the end of our third game of the season we were just talking like we normally did and he kissed me."

"And you found yourself in a relationship with a teacher?"

"I did. I only told Lily about it while we were at school, I couldn't risk anyone knowing. Not when the Captain of the Harpies owled me to let me know I could have an early try-out for the reserve team and my father was in the process of deciding if he would run for Minister for Magic in a few years time when Kingsley would retire."

"Was your relationship with Nathan Young different to your previous relationships?"

"Very much so. With Nathan we had to be so private. Sneak around the school. Secret meeting places. It was very hard. I'm not a very private person, I like feelings and truths to be out in the open, which is why I ended it a few months after it began. We both knew it was the right thing to do. Nathan and I were both going to be entering the limelight after Hogwarts and we didn't need anything to tarnish our reputations, especially with me just getting onto the reserve team for the Harpies."

"And are you friends with Nathan, like Theo and Patrick?"

"Occasionally we'll owl each other. Catch up on each other's lives. But we don't go out of our way to meet up for a Butterbeer."

"And now this leads us to Mark McLaggen, the man who caused you to be labelled as 'Unlucky in Love'."

Lucy laughs. "Or as I like to call the relationship: 'The time I should have listened to my cousin Rose'."

Maya laughs. "We'll hear all about Mark McLaggen after this song from Charlotte Weasley and the Free Elves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who haven't read my fic Count On Me, Charlotte is mentioned in one of the chapters as Fred II's wife, she's also Neville's daughter and yes in my headcanon she has a band which end up relatively famous, or at least well known enough to be played on the radio. Also reviews are good.<strong>


	5. Mark McLaggen

**AN: A much longer chapter time purely due to the fact that I've had this particular headcanon for quite a while and wanted to get every idea I had about it out there. As per usual I don't own anything by JK Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And that was Umbrage For Love by Charlotte Weasley and the Free Elves. Before the song Lucy Weasley told me about her relationship with former Hogwarts teacher Nathan Young. But now we explore the very public relationship with Mark McLaggen. You said before the break you described the time period as 'the time you should've listened to your cousin Rose'. Could you explain that please?"<p>

"When I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts my cousin Rose was dating Mark McLaggen and he broke up with her to pursue another girl. So when I began dating Mark a year after finishing at Hogwarts, she warned me against him. Told me I shouldn't date him because all he would do was hurt me."

"Why didn't you listen to her?"

"Because I thought I knew what I was doing with Mark. See the public thinks they know the story of our relationships. Two reserve Quidditch players falling in love, one the daughter of the soon-to-be Minister for Magic, the other a womaniser who seems to have changed his ways for her, only to break her heart when he got another girl pregnant. But that's not how it happened."

"And how did it happen?"

"As I mentioned before, towards the end of my seventh year I made the reserve team from the Holyhead Harpies and so after I finished at Hogwarts I moved to be closer to training. I started living in one of the small apartments they had set up for team members who chose to live close to the home ground. Mark had been on the reserve team for the Caerphilly Catapults for two years when I bumped into him. The Harpies and Catapults share a home ground, so I was bound to run into him at some point.

"It was a year later before we decided to formerly date. We'd been seeing each other a bit during that year, and our names had been splashed all over Witch Weekly, so we thought we may as well officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, only we kept it as casual as we previously had been. It was an open relationship, which is why Mark was seen having dinner or rather having drinks and dancing with other girls while I was at home sleeping. I was never seen with other men because I was satisfied with Mark, if you get my meaning, and I also never actively went out and dated other men because I cared more about my public image than Mark did."

"So in a way you became girlfriend and boyfriend to get the press off your back, but it all back fired didn't it?"

"Yes. It back fired majorly. Like I said, Mark didn't care much about the press and what the public thought of him, well not until Olivia Smith turned up on our doorstep one evening in December 2028. Little Olivia was fresh out of Hogwarts and unfortunately she had a bit of a rebel streak that comes when one has a seemingly perfect older sister. She ran into Mark at a bar one night, went home with him, and turned up three months later pregnant with his child. She'd just told her parents and they had kicked her out and she apparently had nowhere else to go, so she decided to go to the baby's father."

"And what did you do when Olivia turned up?"

"Well I knew then and there that Mark and I had to be over. As did he. He wanted to be a part of his child's life which was admirable. So we welcomed Olivia in. Unfortunately word got to Witch Weekly and photographers would hide outside the apartment trying to get a picture of the girl who caused the scandal. 'Twenty-two year old Mark McLaggen gets eighteen year old pregnant' was all over the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and even The Quibbler for months. And gossip columns had named me 'Unlucky in Love Lucy'. With my sister getting engaged not long before the scandal broke out the pity seemed to be enormous. But I wasn't sad in the slightest."

"What did you feel about that particular time in your life?"

"Angry mostly. Angry because the press wouldn't leave Olivia alone for months. She was an eighteen year old girl who was frightened and disappointed in herself. Although finally after another few months when Mark and Olivia decided to get married and asked the public to respect their privacy as they awaited the birth of their child, the photographers and press listened for once and left them alone. I was also angry at my label. As I've said a few times I've been satisfied with my love life."

"What happened after the scandal subsided?"

"I focussed on Quidditch. I didn't date. Tried to ignore distractions so as to achieve my goal of playing in the actual team. I would also try and visit Mark and Olivia as often as I could because those two only had me and Mark's parents to help. There were only five of us at the wedding. Along with Mark's mother I helped deliver their daughter. I'm the godmother of little Zahara Romilda McLaggen. Which is something not everyone knows and I'm glad to be able to say it publicly today."

"So you and Mark are still good friends then?"

"Yes, we still live relatively close to each other. Ralph and I visit them once a fortnight, sometimes a bit more with Olivia pregnant again. Planned this time." Lucy laughs.

"Well that certainly is good to hear. So with Mark McLaggen well talked about, it's time to hear about Ralph Webber."

"It certainly is."

"But not before another song, this time by the Weird Sisters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think we can all guess who Mark's parents are. Smith is such an ambiguous last name, but Olivia is daughter of Zacharius Smith. Reviews are lovely.<strong>


	6. Ralph Webber

**AN: I know it's been a while again, but I haven't had a computer to write this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"That was Magic Works by the Weird Sisters. Before the song we heard the truth about Mark McLaggen and Lucy Weasley's relationship and how Lucy was improperly labelled as 'Unlucky in Love'. But now there's Ralph."<p>

"Now there's Ralph."

"Ralph Webber is your fiancé. I understand you met him at St Mungo's?"

Lucy laughs. "Yes I did. In a rather embarrassing moment at my first training session after being promoted from the reserve team, I had a momentary lapse in concentration and got hit by a bludger. I fell off my broom, got knocked out and broke my leg. I woke up in a hospital bed. Ralph is a Healer at St Mungo's. He was the one who treated me."

"I heard on the grapevine that you didn't know why he knew your name when you met."

"Well I did have a concussion and kind of forgot that my name had been splashed in the papers a few days before because I was the new Chaser for the Harpies. Also my name was on my chart. That and he did actually remember me from Hogwarts. I didn't know much about Ralph before we properly met. He was in my sister's year so I never had any reason to speak with him at Hogwarts. But after we properly met at St Mungo's, I knew I'd end up with him."

"So it was love at first sight."

"I think so. I knew he was the one after that first encounter. Ralph likes to joke that it was the concussion that made me fall in love with him. It did take me a while to convince him that, yes, I was asking him out to dinner because I definitely wanted to and not because my mind was muddled. Mind you that was the day after I fell off my broom."

Maya laughs. "Well you've certainly convinced him and the rest of the British wizarding population in the three years that you've been together that you do indeed love him."

"I certainly hope so, especially now I've agreed to marry him." Lucy laughs.

"You have. How did Ralph propose to you?"

"It was quite sweet actually. Earlier in the day he'd visited my father, the Minister of Magic no less, to ask for permission. I knew that would've meant a lot to my father. I found that out later of course. He took me out to dinner to our favourite restaurant, then told me we had to swing past St Mungo's on the way home because he had to do some work. You can imagine my disappointment that after a lovely meal, us all dressed up, that he had to go and do work. He'd been working a lot at the time and I just wanted him to relax once in a while. So I almost apparated back home, but he insisted I came in with him because he wouldn't be very long. So I did and he took me up to a ward that wasn't the one he's in charge of. He showed me in and at this point I was very confused. I had no idea what he was doing. Then he completely surprised me by bending down on one knee and explaining that this was the ward where we had first met and that he'd also fell in love at first sight and asked me to marry him. How could I say no to that?"

"I know I couldn't have said no."

"Exactly, Maya. So we apparated to my parent's house where my whole family was waiting to congratulate us. I'm the last of my cousins to get engaged you see so my father owled the whole family after he gave Ralph permission to propose and all one million of them wanted to congratulate me. It was lovely. To have my whole family there and Ralph's as well. Saved the need to have an engagement party really."

"You are so lucky to have a family like that Lucy. Now you're getting married in December?"

"Yes, we're giving ourselves enough time to plan the wedding and we're getting married on New Year's Eve at midnight so that we go into the new year as a married couple."

"Sounds lovely Lucy. Well we're almost out of time, but we need to have a short break before we wrap up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to read the moment Lucy and Ralph met go to Chapter 11 of my fic Count On Me. I'm going to do one more chapter. Reviews are lovely things. <strong>


	7. Wrapping Up

**AN: Last chapter. Just a simple wrapping up chapter. Nothing too exciting. Forgot to add last chapter that I don't own anything by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"We're almost at the end of my chat with Lucy Weasley on the Witching Hour. We've been talking all about her love life and dispelling the rumours of her being 'Unlucky in Love'. You've certainly had your fair share of drama surrounding your love life haven't you Lucy?"<p>

"Yes Maya I have. From a sham relationship to a relationship with a teacher, I think it's fair to say I've covered everything I need to experience with romance and right now I'm looking forward to experiencing marriage."

"And motherhood?"

Lucy laughs. "Kids are a long way off yet Maya, I've got Quidditch to focus on for the moment. Besides I'll let my sister be in charge of producing grandkids at the moment. She already has a 2 year old girl and a baby due next month."

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Unfortunately we're out of time Lucy. Thank you for sharing your love life with me and the British wizarding population. I think it's fair to say you should be called 'Lucky in Love' Lucy because you have had a good love life, a little dramatic at times, but still a good one and now you have a fiancé who seems to make you very happy. Good luck to the both of you, with everything."

"Thank you Maya. It's been a lovely chat, I always enjoy talking to you. I look forward to next time."

"As do I. That brings us to the end of Witching Hour. I'm Maya Jordan on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Join me next week when I talk to the three Wood siblings about all things Quidditch and children."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading the whole way through. Not sure if I'm super happy with this chapter, but I think it needed a wrap up chapter. Reviews are lovely.<strong>


End file.
